dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Inimitable Fusion/@comment-29033755-20160714002359/@comment-3155870-20160714010643
Congrats in beating him twice, but as soon as I saw your team, I instantly noticed an issue: You chose nearly all Saiyans and went the nuking/heavy hitting route. The nuking route is absolutely fine, but it only really works if all your Agl types get Agl orbs. And as for all those Agl you chose, that left beating Agl Angel SSJ Vegeta and Teq Angel SSJ Goku more difficult than it needed to to be. Gogeta could certainly handle them, but with no support from a leader, he only has Super Saiyan, your friend, and his passive skill to rely on. Lastly, seeing the characters you have makes me wonder why you didn't exploit Big Bad Bosses. But the biggest issue is your cost resulting you to settle for STR SSJ Kid Trunk. That leaves less room to work with. But everything can be resolved. Let's see: Exp is tripled through all events and quests if I'm not mistaken. So you could easily level up by doing something else, like farming for Super Strike units or Veku. Golden Frieza is a good leader, but unless you can assure there'll be plenty of Agl orbs or you're willing to bring Puar and Oolong items, then he's not worth it. I'd consider going with Gogeta. While he's not transcended, he's still exceptional. He could take the leader position. And easily take out Angel SSJ Vegeta and Angel SSJ Goku. But that doesn't mean you should not include Frieza in your team. Him having the type advantage and a "golden" passive skill are too good to pass up. Now, as for Big Bad Bosses units, you have Agl FP Bojack, Agl Cell Fusion Cell (the one that can be Dokkan awakened and I strongly recommend farming for him and Dokkan awakening him) and Teq Genius of War Vegeta. Both Bojack and Cell are ideal fire for taking it Gogeta when paired together and Vegeta too. Vegeta would also be useful for taking out Angel SSJ Vegeta. The last unit I'd add is a stunner, such as Int Audacious Adventurer Bulma or Int Jaco, or your Gotenks, a good nuker who isn't bounded by a specific orb type and has the Fused Fighter link skill with Gogeta. Remember to avoid getting all non-Agl units hit by Gogeta at all costs, but he can hit up to four times a turn and super attack. I recommend carrying either a senzu bean, Dende, Ghost Usher, Bunny Bulma, Fruit from the Tree of Might, King Yenma, Whis, and/or Icarus. Your friend in your case, should definitely be Gogeta (preferably the TUR one), but if not, consider TUR Agl SSJ3 Goku, TUR Agl Kid Buu (type advantage, hp boost and recovery, and Big Bad Bosses), or dual Golden Frieza and all-out nuking route. Hope this helps. If anything, just read comments below from previous people I've helped or message me. And if you need a Gogeta, just check the comments below and send me a friend request. Well, good luck.